Warriors: Redstar's Promise - The Clans
by I-Am-Redstar
Summary: This is the list of all the cats in LeafClan, RockClan, and BreezeClan. It also says the season current in Redstar's Promise.


**Season: Green-leaf**

**LEAFCLAN - **

**Leader - Lilystar, a white she-cat with yellow eyes**

**Deputy - Darkpelt, a black tom with dark brown eyes**

**Medicine Cat - Eaglewing, a black and white tom with dark golden eyes **

**WARRIORS**

**Smallflower, a gray and white she-cat with light, pink looking eyes*****Birdsong, a light brown she-cat with soft green eyes**

**Rocktooth, a dark brown tom with misty eyes**

**Oakshadow, a gray tom with brown eyes**

**Whisperstep, a white she-cat with yellow eyes**

**Cloverface, a white she-cat with brown tail, ears, paws, and clover green eyes**

**Whitefoot, a gray tom with white feet and blue eyes**

**Ravenfur, a black tom with yellow eyes**

**Fallenleaf, a golden tom with dark brown eyes **

**Mousefoot, a gray she-cat with green eyes **

**Addertail, a dark brown tom with amber eyes **

**Redpelt, a red-brown she-cat with a white underbelly and forest green eyes**

**QUEENS**

**Cloudfeather, a fluffy, creamy colored she-cat with light brown eyes - Expecting kits with Oakshadow**

**Lightshell, a tortiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes - Mother to Stonekit**

**Violetbreeze, a white she-cat with violet eyes and brown on her tail, paws, and eyes**

**APPRENTICES**

**Bluepaw, a gray she-cat with white paws and blue eyes - Mentor: Eaglewing**

**KITS**

**Stonekit, a black tom with gray eyes - Parents: Whitefoot (tom) Lightshell (queen)**

**Puddlekit, a brown tom with violet eyes - Parents: Violetbreeze (queen) Rocktooth (tom) **

**ELDERS**

**Sandclaw, a sandy colored she-cat with yellow eyes**

**Jaggedtooth, a brown tom with green eyes**

**BREEZECLAN**

**Leader - Morningstar, a fluffy gray she-cat with amber eyes**

**Deputy - Foxtail, an orange she-cat with yellow eyes**

**Medicine Cat - Finchsong, a black she-cat with yellow eyes**

**WARRIORS**

**Rabbitleap, a light brown tom with yellow eyes**

**Frostwhisker, a white and gray she-cat with misty eyes**

**Cricketsong, a calico she-cat with light brown eyes**

**Voletooth, a gray tom with green eyes**

**Mountianbreeze, a black tom with yellow eyes**

**Tallpine, a dark brown she-cat with amber eyes**

**Greenleaf, a light grey she-cat with mossy colored eyes**

**Windclaw, a black and white tom with yellow eyes**

**Cinderfur, a gray she-cat with dark brown, almost black eyes**

**QUEENS**

**Flutterpelt, a fluffy sandy she-cat with green eyes**

**Deerleap, a light brown she-cat with blue eyes**

**APPRENTICES**

**Jadepaw, a tortiseshell she-cat with jade colored eyes**

**Maplepaw, a light brown and dark brown she-cat with amber eyes**

**Loudpaw, a white tom with dark blue eyes**

**KITS**

**Grasspaw, a white she-cat with green eyes**

**Ravenpaw, a black she-cat with yellow eyes**

**ELDERS**

**Darkmoss, a black she-cat with green eyes**

**Quailfeather, a gray she-cat with yellow eyes**

**ROCKCLAN**

**Leader - Cliffstar, a dark brown tom with white paws and yellow eyes**

**Deputy - Pantherfur, a black she-cat with amber eyes**

**Medicine Cat - Bearfoot, a brown tom with green eyes**

**WARRIORS**

**Brambletooth, a dark brindle tom with bright yellow eyes**

**Sootpelt, a black she-cat with yellow eyes**

**Ripplefur, a gray she-cat with blue eyes**

**Snakefang, a tortiseshell tom with misty eyes**

**Greenfern, a brown and white she-cat with green eyes**

**Rockslide, a white tom with brown speckled paws and amber eyes**

**Ivytalon, a light brown she-cat with ivy colored eyes**

**Shadowtail, a black and gray tom with yellow eyes**

**Riverfoot, a gray tom with dark green eyes**

**QUEENS**

**Hawkwing, a brown she-cat with yellow eyes**

**APPRENTICES**

**Pricklepaw, a fluffy gray tom with amber eyes**

**Thornpaw, an amber tom with dark brown eyes**

**KITS**

**Littlekit, a white tom with blue eyes**

**Echokit, a black she-cat with yellow eyes**

**ELDERS**

**Flickertail, an orange tom with yellow eyes**

**Cinderfoot, a black she-cat with brown eyes**


End file.
